1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of sanding devices. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to improvements in sanding blocks.
2. Related Art
There presently exist a variety of styles of sanding blocks. These sanding blocks are generally integrally formed of rubber and typically include a first member having an intermediate portion and a pair of ends wherein a top surface of the first member is configured to be hand held and a bottom surface of each of the ends has retention surfaces therein and a second member having an intermediate portion connected to the intermediate port ion of the first member and a pair of ends wherein a top surface of each end of the second member has a plurality of nails complementary formed to respectively seat in one of the retention open surfaces. The respective first ends must be pried apart such that the nails are removed from the retention surfaces so that an end of a piece of sandpaper can be disposed between the first ends whereupon release of the ends, the nails pierce the sandpaper to hold the same in place. The second ends are likewise manipulated to retain the other end of the sandpaper.
As a whole, sanding blocks have not evolved to meet the needs of the user. For example, it is desirable to minimize fatigue to the user while maintaining the effectiveness of the sanding block. The rubber material employed in these blocks is relatively rigid, dense and heavy and difficult for the user to pry apart and use for long period of time. This is particularly true for woman which are increasingly entering into the do-it-yourself (DIY) market.
Recently, applicant has alleviated some of these problems. Particularly, the applicant in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/90,0098 discloses a ribbed gripping surface and chamfered surface portions between the ends of the first and second members to aid in sanding use. While these changes have been helpful in gripping the block as well as prying apart the ends of the block, there remains a need to improve other aspects of sanding blocks.
The present invention overcomes other deficiencies of present sanding blocks. The present invention also better meets the needs of present day consumer.